Rice is an important food crop in China. Traditionally, the paddy soils cultivating with steeping field (field water layer: 3-10 cm) is given priority. China is one of the 13 poor-in-water countries in the world, and also is an agricultural country. Agricultural water takes up 70-80% of the total water consumption, especially in the arid and semi-arid region, being up to above 90%, and the total water content of paddy field is 65% above. Due to the change of global climate in recent years, spring drought/summer drought and other phenomenon occurs frequently, resulting in the large-area reduction of output in North Rice planting region, striking a serious blow at the planting enthusiasm of farmers. At present, plastic mulch films mulching is used to plant rice in dry farmland (abbreviated as dry farming), so as to achieve the purpose of warming, water conservation and volume increase, and such technique has been popularized and applied in rice-growing area throughout the country.
In the “rice direct seeding and dry-farming planting method via drip irrigation under plastic mulch films” disclosed by Chinese Patent No. 200710169613.8, the arrangements of drip irrigation zone, plastic film mulch, and seeding are completed at the same time via special seeding machinery. The drip irrigation zone is located below the plastic mulch films, and connected with water conveyance system, based on the needs of crop growth, timely and appropriately carry out dripping fertilization. But such technique only implements a preliminary scheme for the key technology of the rice cultivation method via drip irrigation under plastic mulch film. After many years of practice, such technique was found to be not very appropriate. Moreover, at present, for various reasons, the method in the cultivation techniques for other field crops via drip irrigation under plastic mulch films popularized in Xinjiang with large areas cannot be directly applied in the production process of rice drip irrigation under plastic mulch film.